Conventional vehicle air-conditioning apparatuses generally include a refrigerant circuit in which a compressor, a heat source-side heat exchanger, an expansion device, and a load-side heat exchanger are connected via a pipe, and a fan that generates an airflow in an air passage where the load-side heat exchanger is located, so as to cause the air to flow into the vehicle interior (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).